Bajo la piel
by Nicolaaa
Summary: Santa Madre de todo lo mágico y lo no mágico. ¿Era esa Lily Evans? ¿Sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor? ¿Sobre James Potter? ¿Con la lengua metida profundamente en su garganta? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en el mundo? Y si, extraña y maravillosamente, había despertado en el mundo donde lo imposible sucedía…¿Por qué diablos no estaba Remus Lupin besándome? RL/OC
1. Espectacular 10 y triste 3

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JKR. Si leen algo y les parece familiar, no es mío (y).

* * *

Secretos.

La vida está lleno de ellos. Dicen.

Crean espacios para establecer diferentes grados de confianza, según la importancia o la cantidad de secretos que se revelen a una persona en particular. Pero si la confianza es demasiada y el secreto es revelado a muchas personas, pierde su valor como secreto y, por lo tanto, la confianza también lo hace.

Pero el concepto de confianza no es algo para ir alardeando por el mundo. Porque la idea del secreto es…que siga siendo secreto. Y si la persona a la que se confió el secreto va por la vida gritando que sabe algo que el resto no…pasan dos cosas.

Primero, el secreto, pese a no ser conocido en su contenido, será conocido en su existencia y gente muy, muy molesta puede insistir, insistir e insistir hasta saber de qué se trataba y gritar a los cuatro vientos el secreto, lo que es malo, porque dejaría de ser…bueno, secreto. Y, segundo, quiere decir que la persona a la que se reveló el secreto era un idiota redomado que no merecía la confianza y que se ha de hacer esfuerzos para que los futuros guardianes de los secretos sean, al menos, un poco menos imbéciles.

¿Por qué estoy aburriendo al mundo con todo el asunto de los secretos? Porque yo tengo uno…enorme. Gigantesco. Colosalmente tremendo.

Yo, Antonina Italia Rossini, estoy perdida e irremediablemente enamorada.

¿De quién? Oh, ¿no les gustaría saberlo?

Claro que no les gustaría, qué les va a importar, pero lo diré de todos modos. De Remus John Lupin.

¿Lo sabe él? Por supuesto que no, por eso es un secreto tan tremendamente grande.

Probablemente no sabe ni que existo, menos va a saber que dentro del Castillo existe alguien que suspira por él todos los días. La vida…es una mierda.

¿Cómo sé que su segundo nombre es John? Porque soy una maldita acosadora, en palabras de mi mejor amiga Caprice, aunque yo prefiero la palabra "ninja".

Y he ahí el problema con mi secreto, porque si dejara de serlo y Remus Oh-dueño-de-mi-corazón Lupin llegase a enterarse…bueno, sólo lograría lo que logro habitualmente. Avergonzarme a mí misma. Nada nuevo ahí, pero ¿para qué ir por el mundo buscando la vergüenza, si llegará a mí de todos modos?

Porque, vamos a ser sinceros. El tipo es genial. Tiene un cabello espectacular y unos ojos maravillosos. Era Prefecto en su casa. Tenía un apodo, Lunático, que pese a no tener sentido alguno, era un buen apodo y, por lejos, mucho mejor que "petiza" y "chica italiana", que eran los mejores que alguna vez yo había tenido.

¡Ni siquiera soy italiana! Y sé que mi segundo nombre es Italia, pero qué culpa tengo yo de que mi madre haya sido una loca obsesionada con el tema. La muy bruta se sentía tan orgullosa de que un italiano guapo y adinerado se casara con ella que no sólo se aseguró de que mi nombre quedara inscrito con el bendito apellido extranjero, sino que además corrió a comprar un libro de "Nombres italianos para bebés" antes de que yo naciera, incluso cuando el italiano en cuestión la abandonó en la mitad del embarazo.

Mi abuela dice que su inmensa belleza era para compensar su ausencia de cerebro. La recordamos siempre con cariño.

Y bueno, sobre eso de "petiza", sí soy bastante baja, pero no _tan_ baja. Habrá otras cualidades más importantes que mi estatura al momento de buscarme un apodo, ¿no?

Mis tremendas…capacidades para…carajo.

En fin, Remus Lupin era un espectacular diez, cuando yo era un triste tres. Por lo que transformar mi secreto en un no-secreto quedaba descartado. Completamente.

Por otra parte, si nadie nunca en la vida se enteraba; que sería hermoso, basándose en lo mencionado anteriormente; iba a morir virgen.

No que sea muy importante, pero sí…importante.

Porque estaba enamorada y, al parecer no había vuelta atrás. El flechazo había ocurrido en mi primer año en Hogwarts y si no me había des-enamorado en los últimos seis años, es que ya no iba a pasar.

Les cuento como sucedió.

Era la primera vez que veía el Expreso de Hogwarts, al menos en vivo y estaba en shock. Medio minuto antes, mi abuela, una dulce ancianita llamada Edith, me había abrazado, besado en la mejilla y me había lanzado contra una muralla mientras gritaba "¡Y allá vas!".

No tan dulce anciana, después de todo, pero al menos no me había lanzado contra una montaña de concreto de verdad, sino contra la barrera que protegía de ojos _muggle_ a la plataforma 9 ¾.

Así que no había terminado estampada contra un muro, sino de cara contra el piso. Lo que, por cierto, era apenas una leve mejora.

Y entonces alcé la vista y fue amor a primera vista. No con Remus, con el tren, que era enorme, brillante y majestuoso.

La parte de Remus viene después. Un par de segundos después, de hecho, cuando un Remus de once años cayó sobre mí, al intentar cruzar la barrera hacia el andén, encontrándose con un bulto en el suelo.

El bulto siendo yo.

Para mi vergüenza, no fue un "¡Uf! Oh, por dios, disculpa lo descuidada, estaba sacándole brillo a mis botas para ver más claramente en ellas el reflejo de tu hermosura cuando cayeras a mí desde el cielo" lo que abandonó mi boca.

No, eso habría sido mucho pedir. Lo que abandonó mi boca fue un chillido similar al que hacen los cerdos cuando los asustan, seguido de una de las palabrotas favoritas de mi abuela.

Que no voy a mencionar, porque me da eterna vergüenza.

El punto era que Remus se había quitado de encima como si se hubiese quemado y se había quedado mirándome como si estuviera loca. Y su cara combinaba perfectamente con la cara de quien supuse era su madre. Cara de "Santo cielo, ¿es eso una niña o un elfo doméstico muy mal educado?"

Y bueno, que diablos, me enamoré. Cupido estaba de un humor especialmente enfermizo ese día, estoy segura.

Y, seis años después, empezando mi séptimo y último año en Hogwarts...estaba más o menos en la misma situación.

Quizá era el momento de perder la esperanza y comprar un gato.

Sí, eso iba a hacer, iba a comprar un gato y lo iba a llamar… "Voy".

De "voy a morir virgen".

Dejé caer mi cabeza para golpear la gran mesa de Hufflepuff, que era donde estaba sentada en ese momento. Mi vida apestaba.

–Hey, Ann... –esa era Caprice, mi mejor amiga.

–¿Mmh?

–Te ves absolutamente horrible hoy –¿Que por qué soy su amiga? A veces me pregunto lo mismo.

–Me conmueve los esfuerzos que haces todas las mañanas para buscar distintas formas de halagarme, Cap. Me conmueve.

–Ah, la personalidad Reina del Drama, reemplazando a Ann-la-depresiva. Esto se está poniendo bueno. ¿Qué te puso de tan mal humor?

Caprice insistía en que yo tenía cierto desorden psicológico, con múltiples personalidades. Perdí la cuenta enumerando cuántas personalidades ya ha "descubierto".

–La vida, la vida.

–Oh, y ahí está Ann-la-filósofa-profunda.

Santo Merlín…

No alcancé a responderle nada a Caprice, porque entonces nos encontramos sumergidas en un mar de cuchicheos, haciendo absolutamente imposible que cuchicheáramos entre nosotras.

Lo primero que hice fue revisar mi ropa, para ver si había comida en ella. Pero no había nada en ninguna parte.

Mi falda estaba libre de manchas, mi camisa blanca intacta. Mi corbata no estaba dentro de la mermelada. Todo en su lugar. De todas formas hubiese sido raro que cuchichearan tan abiertamente sobre mí, teniendo comida encima.

La última vez me había paseado por medio Castillo antes de que alguien se dignara a avisarme que tenía huevo en el cabello. No muy amables, no.

En fin, busqué con la mirada el origen del cotilleo y no me demoré mucho en encontrarlo. En la mesa de al lado, estaba James Potter sentado. ¿Qué había de raro en eso? Absolutamente nada. Lo raro era que había alguien sentado en su regazo. ¿Algo más raro que eso? Ese alguien era Lily Evans.

¿Aún más raro que eso? Lily tenía su lengua metida profundamente en la garganta de Potter.

En nombre de todo lo mágico, ¿qué estaba sucediendo en el mundo?

Y si, extrañamente, había despertado en el mundo donde lo imposible sucedía…¿por qué diablos no estaba Remus Lupin besándome?

* * *

**Hola! Llevaba aproximadamente una semana con esto en la cabeza...y bueno, lo dejaré acá, por si mi musa inspiradora decide darle una oportunidad! En mi cabeza es un RL/OC, pero se me ocurren una buena cantidad de situaciones en las que Sirius tiene participación principal...típico ajajajaja  
Además, me gustó la idea de cambiar la persona narrativa. De tercera, como era habitual en mí, a primera persona...bueh, si pueden, cuéntenme qué les pareció! (:  
Besos!**


	2. Declaración de amor a los libros

**Disclaimer:** si algo le parece familiar, no es mío (y)

* * *

¿Les ha pasado que tienen algo en mente, envían las señales cerebrales necesarias para que ese algo se transforme en palabras y luego decirlo en voz alta pero al final dicen algo absolutamente distinto a lo que tenían en mente inicialmente? ¿Algo completamente estúpido que no dirían ni en un millón de años porque la única forma de hacerlo sería estando bajo un hechizo aturdidor o padeciendo un caso serio de dislexia o...idiotez aguda?

Bueno, por lo visto a mí sí me pasa.

Y se los digo con la más grande de las penas, porque era un muy, muy buen momento para decir algo inteligente y divertido.

Pero, para variar, quedé en ridículo...

Bueno, para empezar a contarles por qué mi vida apesta, debo decir primero...bibliotecas.

Es un total misterio, para mí de todas formas, por qué a la gente le causa tanto rechazo el sólo escuchar la palabra "biblioteca". No es que sea adicta a los libros ni muy buena para estudiar; que no lo soy para nada, por si existía alguna duda; pero algo hay en el ambiente bibliotecario que hace que me sienta...feliz.

Quizá era sólo el hecho de que muy poca gente iba a la biblioteca y, por lo tanto, las probabilidades de que alguien se riera cuando algo gracioso y extremadamente vergonzoso me ocurriera, que ocurría bastante, disminuían de forma importante.

O quizá sólo era el hecho de que Remus Oh-corazón-mío Lupin, estaba sentado en toda su eterna gloria, en alguna parte, entre miles de libros como era habitual en él.

O al menos eso esperaba yo. Si no, el haberme levantado temprano y haber arrastrado mi adormecido culo hasta la aburrida biblioteca habría sido un tremendo desperdicio de esfuerzo.

Que sería una pena, porque había sido una gran cantidad de esfuerzo, créanme.

De todas formas, espiar a Remus e intentar pasar desapercibida haciéndolo no era lo único que yo hacía en la biblioteca, no. La misión actual era ocupar toda mi energía mental en maldecir a Cuthbert Binns, a todos sus antepasados (enterrados y fantasmas) y a su muy tonta idea de hacerse profesor.

A mí parecer, era muy mala idea someter a adolescentes a situaciones tan deprimentes como una clase de Historia de la Magia a cargo del profesor Binns. Como si la mitad de la población estudiantil no tuviese suficientes razones por las que deprimirse.

Amores imposibles, granos del tamaño de cucarachas, piel grasosa, mal aliento, traseros con sobrepeso...mucho por lo que deprimirse. Por suerte yo podía decir "¡presente!" sólo en el primer y último problema.

Alabado sea Merlín, amén.

Y, bueno, ya que lo estaba maldiciendo a él, muy bien podía maldecirme a mí misma también. Me había metido solita en el asqueroso y, sobre todo, muy aburrido desastre académico en el que estaba.

La clase de Historia de la Magia era tan...increíblemente sin gracia (por no decir "aburrida" por décima segunda vez) que, prácticamente, todo el mundo había reprobado miserablemente. Yo, en cambio, había aprobado y _era_ miserable.

Cada vez que me ponían en frente algún examen me encontraba respondiendo todo, recordando todo...¡maldita fuera mi estúpida memoria auditiva!

Y la otra opción era fallar a propósito y, bueno...me dolía el orgullo.

Estúpido y nada sensual orgullo.

El resto había hecho lo normal, obtener un _Desastroso _o_ Troll _ en sus TIMO y ahora eran felices porque no tenían que gastar su tiempo en escribir un metro y medio de tonterías sobre el valor histórico de los elfos domésticos en los últimos dos siglos, que era la idea que tenía el profesor Binns de preparar a sus alumnos para el, en sus palabras y no mías, importantísimo EXTASIS.

Malditos fueran todos.

Los elfos domésticos también.

—Sabes...no porque digas palabrotas sin emitir sonido alguno significa que nadie sepa lo que estás diciendo. Estoy bastante segura de que Madame Beaumont sabe leer labios.

Esa era Caprice, que estaba sentada al lado mío, haciendo su tarea de pociones. Madame Beaumont era la ama y señora de la biblioteca. Tenía la cara arrugada permanentemente en una mueca de disgusto, me recordaba, por alguna razón que escapaba a mi comprensión, a un sobrecrecido y enfadado cangrejo y necesitaba un marido con suma urgencia.

Mi más humilde opinión.

Alcé la vista, buscando a la bibliotecaria y tuve que estar de acuerdo con Caprice. Madame Beaumont me miraba con la cara contraída en lo que parecía ser fría y pura furia. Bueno, con la cara más contraída de lo habitual.

—Mira —continuó Caprice —, si miras con atención puedes ver la vena de su frente. Salta al ritmo del movimiento de su tic.

Era cierto, que observadora era mi amiga.

—Pues me importa un rábano, Cap. Ella y su ojo nervioso se pueden ir al infierno, estoy enfadada. Además, la única regla es no hacer ruido y estoy callada, ¡me estoy portando bien!

Por supuesto, eso lo grité-susurré. No me iba a arriesgar a despertar la furia de la bestia-cangrejo con falda. Era idiota, pero no tanto.

—Ya veremos si te importa un rábano cuando le dé un ataque cerebral o algo así.

—Ya me lo agradecerá. Cuando su tic en el ojo se vuelva permanente, quizá alguien crea que es su forma de coquetear y consiga un marido.

—No conseguirá marido si le da un ataque cerebral.

Agh, no se podían ganar discusiones contra Caprice, era imposible.

—Bueno, yo me rindo —dijo Caprice guardando todos sus libros en su bolso y formando una pila con los que eran de la biblioteca —supongo que seguiré mañana.

—La tarea es para mañana, Cap. Puedes ver la mía si quieres.

—Nah, la terminaré durante el desayuno. Iré a ver si encuentro a Caradoc ¡Nos vemos arriba!

Bueno, por lo menos tenía sus prioridades puestas en el orden correcto. El mes de octubre acababa de empezar y ya estaban todos corriendo en busca de una cita para ir a Hogsmeade. Habían anunciado que para Halloween tendríamos permiso para ir y Caprice estaba detrás de Caradoc Dearborn, un chico de nuestro mismo año y misma casa, Hufflepuff. Era amable y guapo, pero yo sospechaba seriamente de que era gay.

Cap, por supuesto, estaba empecinada en probar lo contrario.

Y no había nadie mejor que ella para llevar a cabo esa misión. Si Caradoc no le saltaba encima a Caprice, era que _definitivamente _bateaba para el equipo contrario. Caprice era un festín para los ojos masculinos, con sus ojos azul cielo y su cabello rubio y liso, cortado en una melena que parecía bailar sobre sus hombros y gritar "¡mira este cuello sensual, no quieres llenarlo de besos!" ...o algo así le había dicho una vez un chico de Ravenclaw, uno de los muchos que habían intentado ponerle un dedo, a más que unos dedos, encima.

Así que sí, Cap tendría sí o sí una cita para el próximo 31 de octubre.

Yo, por mi parte, no podría estar más despreocupada del tema. La única cita que yo quería para ir no iba a suceder ni el 31 de octubre de este año, ni de ningún otro año. Porque la cita en cuestión no tenía idea de mi existencia y yo pretendía que se quedara así. Así que ir a Hogsmeade en pareja era la última de mi larga, larga y deprimente lista de preocupaciones.

Larga, larga, porque en el mes y medio que llevábamos de clases los profesores se habían puesto como meta personal torturar estudiantes, sepultándolos bajo toneladas de deberes.

Yo era una digna representante de ese grupo de estudiantes sepultados y la cantidad de libros y pergaminos que me rodeaban era viva prueba de ello.

Tenía que terminar el estúpido ensayo sobre los estúpidos elfos domésticos, luego uno sobre la estúpida poción Félix Felicis y el por qué era una poción peligrosa, luego debía leer los tres capítulos de Maldiciones Imperdonables para la clase del miércoles de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y _luego_ escribir un resumen sobre la utilidad de los hechizos no verbales.

Un resumen que, considerando todo lo que tenía que hacer, iba a ser muy, muy breve.

¡Mi vida era un caos!

_Definitivamente _estaba siendo testigo del peor día del mundo.

—Disculpa, ¿estas ocupando ese libro? Estoy intentando terminar la tarea de pociones y ese es el único ejemplar que queda en toda la biblioteca.

Si no hubiese estado sentada...habría caído redonda sobre mi culo.

Porque mis oídos no me engañaban. No, no. Realmente estaba sucediendo. Alcé la vista y me encontré con el hermoso rostro de Remus Lupin, que sonreía como disculpándose de algo.

Ni idea de los motivos de su disculpa, pero estaba completa y absolutamente disculpado.

Estaba mirándome, a mí. ¡Y me estaba hablando! ¡Hablando!

Hablando.

¿Qué era lo que había dicho? Algo había dicho. Alguna palabra había formado con sus perfectos y delgados labios. Mmh...se había dejado crecer un poco la barba y le quedaba muy, muy bien.

—Te queda muy bien esa barba.

—Eh...¿Qué?

¿Qué?

¡Oh, carajo! ¡Oh, Santa Patrona de la gente estúpida, si existes, envía un poco de sabiduría a este cuerpo lleno de hormonas! ¿Qué palabra rimaba con barba?

—Que...muy bien, pero que la tarea no era _tanta_. Digo, para que no te...desanimes.

Oh, estaba sudando como cerdo camino al matadero. Donde se encontraría con su cerdo amor de toda la vida. ¿Me había puesto desodorante esa mañana? Lo único que faltaría: que mi camiseta manga larga se manchara bajo los brazos. ¡Qué día más nefasto!

—Oh...bueno, gracias. ¿Puedo tomarlo entonces?

Volvía a sonreírme...y a hablarme. Agh, ¿qué había dicho ahora?

Remus hizo señas hacia el libro sobre la mesa, al parecer percibiendo que yo era estúpida o, como mínimo, mentalmente inestable. No importaba...era _su_ estúpida de mente inestable.

Aunque él no lo supiera.

—Ah, sí...soy toda tuya. Tuyo. El libro, el libro es todo tuyo.

Santa Patrona, olvida la sabiduría y mis hormonas. Sólo asesíname de una vez.

Vi como Remus estiraba una mano, una mano muy linda y masculina déjenme agregar, y tomaba el libro, antes de dirigirme una última sonrisa amable, con la que soñaría hasta enero próximo, y alejarse sosteniendo aquel glorioso libro. Le iba a escribir un poema a ese libro. Iba a dedicar mi vida a alabarlo, como el rey de los libros, tal como se lo merecía.

¡Oh, libro, eras tú la razón de por qué siempre me gustaron las bibliotecas!

Haré una confesión: desde ahora amo los libros, aquel libro en particular, pero en ese momento no me fijé mucho en él...porque fue difícil, por no decir imposible, alejar los ojos de tan maravillosamente formada retaguardia.

¡Ah, el mejor día del mundo!

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Estoy de vuelta! Sé que pasaron SIGLOS desde el capítulo anterior, pero bueno...las musas llegaron, con un elegante retraso, pero llegaron ajajaja Quiero dar las gracias por la buena onda y por los comentarios, si he de ser sincera, no creí que esta historia le gustara a NADIE, no cuando incluye a Ann enamorada del Remus que todos conocemos. Peeero, muy poco sabemos del Sr. Lupin en sus días de juventud y pretendo aprovecharme de eso.**

**¡Si pueden, cuéntenme qué les pareció! ¡Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
